The End Of V Company
by StormJedi
Summary: Trooper CT-31415 thinks back on the last three years of the Clone Wars.


**Still don't own Star Wars. **

* * *

_Another wart on the galactic backside._

CT-31415, a clone in V company, was tired. He had been fighting for three years now, deployed first on Geonosis, he was one of the few, by comparison, survivors of that slaughter. The Jedi were fools, hiding behind the Jedi Code. Yet, when the galaxy was in danger, who was trusted to lead troops? The Jedi. Whole companies of clones were demolished simply from faulty orders from the Jedi. But did a clone question an order, actually think about just why these cult members were leading? Absolutely not. A clone was hardwired to accept orders, and that was it.

But CT-31415 was different. Maybe the Kaminoans messed up his template, maybe someone spit in the test tube. Whatever the reason, CT-31415 questioned things. He questioned why half of V company was wiped out on Geonosis because a Jedi Padawan, _a Padawan_, was ranked high enough to order around companies.

Over the last three years, CT-31415 lost more of his brothers, the largest chunk, after Geonosis, was at Ryloth. Where, once again, a Jedi ordered the company to march into enemy fire without support. Month after month, more brothers died, until V company consisted of just five troopers. Or _had_ consisted of five troopers. The fight on Hakara had obliterated the last of CT-31415's brothers.

Now it was just him, the only solid evidence V company had ever existed. CT-31415 was in the med-bay, getting patched up after a piece of droid went through his left shoulder. It would heal in time, a week in bacta, and his arm would be better than before. But what was the point? There were a 150 droids for every clone, and after three years, the Jedi were still incompetent. There were the exceptions, like General Skywalker, or General Kenobi, that actually _cared_ about the clones, treating them like people, even allowing them to have names. But not CT-31415's Jedi. She was the poster child for the serene Jedi Master... except she was knighted only a month before Geonosis. In three years, the most she had learned was that if you threw enough clones at the droids, they would be destroyed. And what did she care? For all her vaunted talk about "each one of you is important", at the end of the day, she simply requisitioned more clones, and kept up the stupidity.

CT-31415 was considered well enough to sleep in his own quarters. And after a recent promotion for 'heroism' on Hakara, little more than ordering around clones of his own rank to keep them from being killed from the Jedi's naivete, he was now a Commander. _CC-31415_ he reminded himself. Beyond his own room, a promotion was nothing more than having to report to the Jedi directly. Now it would be his job to relay orders of death to his brothers.

But his closest brothers, those of V company, would never see another day. He was the last, a puff of smoke from the wet firecracker of his brother's lives. He was the very last reminder of V company, the very last of his brothers. Some people have fathers and mothers, or children, not clones. For a clone, his family was the clones, and his brothers, those that meant the world to him, were his company. CC-31415 was in one of the last companies by a simple single letter designation. As Jedi burned through more clones, the Kaminoans started using three digit designations, then four.

There was nothing left for CC-31415. He had no one left, and his future was a game of chance in the hands of the Jedi. But what were his options? Defection? How would he get a ride of the battleship, apart from into another battlefield? But there was another option.

CC-31415 reached down to his standard command issue sidearm, a DC-17 pistol. Officers were allowed to keep their pistol with them at all times, unlike the average clone, who kept his rifle along with all the other Clones, in the armory on the ship.

It would be so easy, to just pick up the pistol, aim it at his head, pull the trigger...

"GAR Records Department, how may I help you?"

"This is CC-6284 on the Cruiser _Vanquisher_, there was a suicide on board, and regulation is to call you guys."

"Thank you CC-6284, we've been seeing a trend upward in suicides, morale seemed to be low."

"Not here sir, General Kyrisha is a true hero, she's been with us since Geonosis, a real fighter, always goes down with her men, not staying up on the ship."

"Good to hear, make sure your report any more suicides that happen."

"Will do sir, CC-6284 out."

* * *

**Kyrisha is the Jedi CT/CC -31415 was talking about, but from the air, she seems to be a great leader, but the ground troops know otherwise.**

**This is the second in a series of one shots trying out different themes. My last one was light and happy, and this one... isn't. Comments are appreciated.**


End file.
